


the right angle

by springdxy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also dom!top zzt, this is really just bad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdxy/pseuds/springdxy
Summary: xukun keeps pleading and zhengting keeps giving





	the right angle

 

 

Monday morning, enters Zhengting, arms full of books, tired eyes, glasses at the point of his nose. Monday morning, enters Xukun, bag hung on one shoulder, messy but not really hair, smiles and ‘sup bitches’ and it’s embarrassing if Zhengting is going to honest, but the same girls from every other morning are sighing dreamily again, so he supposes some people do find it attractive.

Xukun has always been like that, confident smile, almost cocky words. Zhengting has taken a liking to it, to the way Xukun imposes himself as the biggest lion in the whole jungle — it’s cute. Also misleading. Thinking it thoroughly, it’s almost better this way. People looking at them and thinking, deducing based in so many dumb stereotypes, that Zhengting is nothing more than a shy, in love kind of dumb, teenager in an 22 years old man’s body. It makes even more rewarding to have Xukun on his knees later, eyes wide and watering and so, so, so ready to please Zhengting. Yeah. Zhengting likes it that way.

It makes him imagine, though. How would they feel knowing the truth? How Lin Yanjun, annoying jock always ready to woo Zhengting as if he’s some kind of Disney princess, how would he feel knowing what Zhengting truly does everytime he skips class to meet Xukun two streets below, all smiles and pristine clothes and hair slicked back so well done but oh so full of bad intentions. How would you feel, Yanjun?

 

Xukun likes to please, loves an order, lives for punishments but also to be told he did good. Particularly, Zhengting doesn’t really understand how someone can be good and bad at the same time, but always tries to give his very best to Xukun — praising how good he is, how well he’s taking every slap, how beautiful he looks with so many red spots on his ass and thighs.

Sometimes, Zhengting rides him. These times are the most fun when it comes to the actual dick action, and mostly because Zhengting takes great pleasure in watching Xukun trying to stay still, to not rock his hips up, to not use his hand — ever. He cries a lot when it happens, always so ready to touch and skin skin skin and flesh and warm hands that it seems he breaks apart when he’s denied it. Zhengting cleans his tears with his thumb and makes him suck it — “If you cry again I’ll go even slower” and watches Xukun struggling. He always cries again.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to just fuck him, pin him against whatever surface and fuck him senseless, watching him drool all over the pillow — the floor — the table — trembling legs, weak knees. In fact, Zhengting has found in himself a big special place to these moments, as he’s pretty sure Xukun can’t be any more beautiful than when he’s so fucked out his mouth is just laying open, sounds that doesn’t make any sense coming out, hair sticking on his forehead and flushed cheeks.

 

Zhengting loves Xukun. Xukun loves Zhengting. They aren’t dating though, because both of them would rather sleep around some days than chain themselves to each other. But they do love each other. Zhengting sometimes writes Xukun’s name on the corner of his notebook with coloured pencils and laughs when he thinks about how childish it is.

Zhengting loves Xukun, be it when they cuddle on the couch of his living room, be it when Xukun has one hand down his pants, moaning his name on the phone because it’s been so long since the last time Zhengting touched him and Xukun misses him, misses him so much his dick is hard and hurting and so very much wanting Zhengting. Usually, when situations like this happens, and they do happen quite a lot, Zhengting will guide him, whispering to him what he should do, what he shouldn’t, what He would do if he was there with him. Xukun always falls asleep right after his orgasm, Zhengting always listens to the way he breathes when he’s sleeping.

Xukun also loves Zhengting, be it when he’s going out of his way to buy him ice cream or sing him a song on the phone in the middle of the night, be it when he whispers in his ear how good he did, dick so deep inside him Xukun feels like he’s going completely out of his mind. Zhengting always fucks him good, so good, way too good, and Xukun can’t help the way he wants more and more and more and more. He always loved begging, Zhengting has only escalated that to a new level.

 

“You shouldn’t make that much noise” he grunts, watching the way Xukun almost immediately covers his mouth with his hand, biting his fingers and barely muffling the moans he can’t seem to stop making. Zhengting sighs, but decides he can’t really expect Xukun to be silent after having his fingers inside him for so long, so he just adjusts himself and get back to move his fingers.

Xukun has been on his lap for at least one hour now, legs spreads and ass in the air. Zhengting likes to play like this, Xukun with his face hiding in his neck ever since the thirteen minute mark and he’s crying right down his ear. Zhengting kisses his shoulder, nibbling on his ear and “You’ll come with just my fingers today” and Xukun is all “Yes, yes, please, yes, yes, I will, I will” and pathetics sobs.

So Zhengting is moving his fingers, feeling the wall of muscles, the way they clench around his three fingers. He rubs a little where he knows he should, Xukun cries and shakes and almost falls. “Do you think you can ride my fingers?” he asks, not for it to sound less like an order but because he’s not really sure how Xukun’s legs are right now — then Xukun is already moving, holding himself on Zhengting’s thighs and “I’m fine, yeah, yeah” and so much mumbling Zhengting doesn’t really understand.

When Xukun first moves, Zhengting has to hold him by the hips after his legs almost failing “I’m fine, please please please please” before Zhengting even says anything, then he’s sinking down. It isn’t that big of a move, it really is just fingers after all, so it takes him only a couple of seconds to find the right way, the right rhythm, the right angle. Zhengting lets him, watches with attention and affection and a dick painfully hard how Xukun is moving, closed eyes and brows furrowed, mouth gaping and — Zhengting curls his fingers — so much of muscles shaking and legs weakening.

“Be good and I’ll fuck your mouth”

“You’re doing so good”

One hand slaps at the side of his ass, Xukun falls over, face back against Zhengting’s shoulders, hips still moving. Zhengting helps him, moves his fingers deeper, watching and hearing and feeling and “It’s ok babe come already” “I’m here” “Yeah c'mon” and hand holding his stuttering hips.

Xukun falls completely, silent as he always is when he comes. Zhengting kisses the tears on his cheeks, then his nose, then his mouth, and they kiss like it’s burning, mouth and saliva and tongue and secrets of “i love you”s.

When Xukun slides down to his knees, freeing Zhengting’s dick from his pants and spitting all over it, he swallows it down without a second, knowing already how Zhengting wants it to go — fast and messy, rough and dirty.

When he feels his dick hitting the back of Xukun’s throat and his eyes involuntarily rolling back, Zhengting briefly wishes they could be like this forever — then he holds Xukun’s by his hair and fuck his mouth until he’s the one moaning, spit and tears on Xukun’s face, sweat and pleasure on his own.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write is basically me challenging my poor english knowledge so IM SORRY also its been 87 years since the last time i wrote smut omg
> 
> p.s: i was this . close to make this a fisting fic


End file.
